


Haven

by peralinthebuilding



Series: Angel Chan [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Hugs, Mentions of Blood, Platonic Relationships, Safe Haven, angel!chan, it's just a paper cut basically nothing bad, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: In Chan’s presence, Jisung did not have to worry about anything, he couldn’t. With Chan, everything seemed easier.-Jisung can't sleep, but Chan's always here for him.-
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Angel Chan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'm back with a part 2 to Leader Angel ! FINALLY!
> 
> It's not much but just a little fluff and love to brighten your day. Hope you like it!  
> Don't hesitate to give feedback here or on twitter: @chandromeda~
> 
> Thank you ! ♥

Now that the rest of the kids knew Chan wasn’t completely human, they started to notice more things about him. How literally radiant his smile was for example. When they say his presence could light up a room, it wasn’t an emphasis on his kind nature. It actually did. He was an angel. He made a room lighter, making whatever was weighing on you disappear for a while.

Jisung still couldn’t wrap his mind around all of this. He had so many questions… but he didn’t want to bother the elder. So, he just went with the flow. Chan still had the habit of hiding his wings in their presence. Not that it didn’t bother them, they understood. He was slowly opening this new side of him. Jisung was grateful he trusted them with this.

One night, Jisung couldn’t fall asleep. The tiredness was itching itself in his bones, but his eyes refused to close. This nervous ball in the pit of his stomach was making it even harder. Tomorrow was a big day, and he was so nervous. He decided to get a glass of warm milk to calm down. At best, it’ll work, and he’ll be able to sleep. At worst, he’d have drunk milk and occupied his time better than just staring at the ceiling.

He got up and carefully made his way out of the room, without waking his roommates. Once in the kitchen, he acted on autopilot, letting his body get the cup and the milk, his mind still plagued with all sorts of anxious thoughts. He stopped the microwave before it could obnoxiously beep and wake everyone. The cup was boiling, he left the microwave on for too long. He wanted to put it down quickly but missed the counter by a few millimeters. The hot cup dropped to the floor, shattering in pieces, the hot liquid spilling everywhere and burning his ankles slightly. He crouched down, scolding himself. What if the noise woke someone up? They needed rest… He hoped all of them were still sleeping soundly.

He tried to pick the cup pieces up carefully to put them away. Eventually, he cut his fingers while picking up the last piece. Jisung flinched at the pain and brought his index to his mouth in reflex. He finished cleaning his mess and tried cleaning the cut on his fingers. It was right on the joint, so whenever he tried to fold his index, it made his cut reopen and hurt quite a bit. He sighed heavily. Nothing was going right; this was a mess…  
A door opened and Jisung cursed himself again. He did wake someone up with all that noise. He saw Chan appear at the corner of the room, a soft glow behind his back not quite in the shape of wings.

“Jisung? I heard something break, are you ok?” _The leader whispered, concerned._  
“Yes, it’s nothing I just dropped my cup of milk I-”  
“Why are you up this late?”  
“… I’m too nervous. I can’t sleep.”

Chan beckoned him out of the kitchen with a tender smile. Jisung followed him to the couch and sat crossed leg next to the other, facing him. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, under Chan’s patient gaze, before speaking quietly.

“A lot is relying on tomorrow... I feel like I didn’t practice enough…”

Chan sighed softly before moving closer to his friend. He opened his arm slightly and simply whispered: “Hug?”

Jisung didn’t think twice. He quickly nested himself in the safe haven that Chan’s arms made up. There were no hugs like his. The youngest was thankful for Chan. He was always there for all of them and always grounded him whenever he was feeling at his worst.  
He felt Chan pat his head lightly and murmured in his hair:

“You did great Hannie. You practiced more than enough; you'll do amazing tomorrow. Don’t worry too much.”

In Chan’s presence, Jisung did not have to worry about anything, he couldn’t. With Chan, everything seemed easier.

His mind turned even lighter as he felt a comforting warmth envelop him. Chan’s wings were now full at his back and glowed a light pink and were wrapped around both of them in a tight and snug embrace. Jisung never saw them in this shade before. He knew they changed color undertones depending on how Chan felt. Yellow meant he was anxious or stressed, blue meant he felt sad or tired. Green meant he was happy. But Jisung never saw pink. He wondered what it was. Before he could ask, he felt sleep dawn on him. Maybe it was magic… He’d never really know but he fell asleep so quick he didn’t even feel Chan’s kiss on his forehead.

When he woke up the next morning to the busy dorm, with everyone readying themselves, he was surprised to find himself snuggled in Chan’s bed, under the covers. His hazy mind tried to recall how he got here, and he remembered what happened. A broken cup of milk and a hug. He looked at his index finger where he remembered getting the cut from the shattered cup pieces he picked up. Gone. There was nothing left of the wound. It couldn’t possibly entirely heal this fast… could it?  
He sat up and looked around the room, Chan was on the floor a few steps away from the bed, searching for something in the drawer. When he returned to his bed, with a whole outfit in his hands, he smiled widely at Jisung.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”  
“Surprisingly… yeah.”  
“Good. I prepared everything for you, so you could sleep in a bit. I think you needed it.” _He declared before putting down the clothes he had in his hands on the bed, next to Jisung._ “Here, take this. Hyunjin should be out of the shower soon.”

Chan laid a hand on Jisung’s shoulder and smiled at him again before leaving the room.

Healing. That was how Chan felt like. No aches could prevail in his presence. No wonder Jisung’s cut healed so fast.


End file.
